finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Farplane (Final Fantasy X)
|x2 enemies= }} The Farplane is a location in the world of Spira in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. An underworld below the surface, it is a gathering place for the dead. Spirits enter the Farplane either after they have been sent by one like a summoner or a sender, or have long accepted their death. Those not sent to the Farplane remain on the mortal plane as the unsent or fiends, both types able to send themselves by fulfilling a purpose they have failed to do in life. The Farplane can be visited by the living through an entrance at Guadosalam, where pyreflies react to the visitors' memories to conjure images of dead persons. The exact nature of the Farplane is not completely understood by the inhabitants of Spira, but the Guado act as its keepers and can sense the unsent. The temples of Yevon also have a route to the Farplane through the Chambers of the Fayth. Story ''Final Fantasy X Yuna, Tidus, Kimahri, Lulu and Wakka enter the Farplane while the party passes through Guadosalam. Rikku, being an Al Bhed, believes the dead in the Farplane are just an illusion created by pyreflies reacting to the visitors' memories (though she cannot explain how living people cannot appear), and waits outside. Auron refuses to enter, hinting of his status as an unsent. While in the Farplane, Yuna and Wakka see their loved ones. When Tidus listens to Wakka speaking with the image of Chappu, the Brotherhood sword is enhanced. Lulu also overhears Wakka talking to Chappu's image. Tidus gets confirmation that his father, Jecht, is indeed alive while seeing his mother. When the group exits they are followed by the spirit of Maester Jyscal Guado that creates a great stir, since only spirits who died unclean deaths can leave the Farplane. Though he suffers as a result of his close proximity to her, Auron has Yuna send Jyscal back to the Farplane. If the party revisits the Farplane in Guadosalam after Tidus mentions Seymour's departure for Macalania Temple, they can find Wantz and Lulu. Wantz will be talking with his sister and shows her a sphere of Yuna, saying says that they look alike. He promises that Yuna will beat Sin for her. Lulu attempts to speak with a particular woman, but she doesn't respond. If the party returns to Guadosalam after the events in the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth, Lulu will mourn Lady Ginnem, who remained unsent until the party defeated her. After gaining the airship, Tromell mourns for both Maesters Jyscal and Seymour within the Farplane, but only Maester Jyscal appears, as Seymour remains an unsent until Yuna sends him inside Sin. Final Fantasy X-2 Two years after Yuna's party felled Sin, Shuyin begins his quest to destroy all of Spira and digs tunnels into each of the Yevon temples under the fayth statues that lead into the Farplane, where Shuyin had taken Bevelle's ancient machina weapon, Vegnagun. Fiends pour into the temples from the Farplane and the aeons, once connected to the fayth statues, are caught up in the wake of Shuyin's hatred. After Yuna, Rikku, and Paine defeat the possessed Ixion in Djose Temple, Yuna falls down the hole that formerly held a fayth, and emerges in the Farplane where she meets Shuyin. Since she's dressed in her Songstress dressphere, Shuyin mistakes her for Lenne, and Yuna feels Lenne's love for him. Using Baralai's body as a host, Shuyin escapes deep into the Farplane followed by Baralai's accomplices Nooj and Gippal, who seek to save their friend. They give Yuna two Crimson Spheres for Paine before departing. Left alone, Yuna wanders and comes close to giving up until she hears Tidus's whistle. His spirit appears and leads her out of the Farplane back to the Bevelle Underground. The final battle against Vegnagun and Shuyin takes place deep in the Farplane after Yuna, Rikku and Paine jump into the tunnels to follow Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal, joined by the Leblanc Syndicate. After the party returns from the Farplane for the first time, Shinra hypothesizes there is a boundless energy that could be harnessed to build cities full of light, like the Zanarkand of the past, and Yuna laments on how this would never be accomplished within her lifetime. Reaching the heart of the Farplane, the sphere hunters destroy Vegnagun before Lenne and Shuyin's spirits are reunited and fade away together. Locations Final Fantasy X * Road to Farplane * Farplane Gates * The Farplane Farplane is featured in passing. The location, called "The Farplane", is a small rocky landmass. A full-motion video, played the first time this location is visited, shows that the landmass is surrounded by a rich vibrant environment though none of it is seen in-game. The Venus Crest for Lulu's Celestial Weapon, Onion Knight, can be found in a chest at the Farplane. Final Fantasy X-2 *Road to the Farplane *Farplane Abyss *Heart of the Farplane *Vegnagun Items ''Final Fantasy X *Venus Crest (after Tidus mentions Seymour's departure for Macalania Temple) ''Final Fantasy X-2'' ;Road to the Farplane *Mega-Potion x2 *Mana Tonic *Turbo Ether x2 *Elixir *Shining Gem x2 *Megiddo Garment Grid (complete each route) ;Heart of the Farplane *Megalixir *Turbo Ether x3 *Mega Phoenix x2 Enemies ''Final Fantasy X-2'' In Chapter 5: ;Road to the Farplane *Wight x2 *Arast x2 *Arast, Aeshma *Arast, Monolith *Aeshma *Aeshma x2 *Dolmen, Monolith *Arast, Varan *Jahi x2 *Wight, Monolith *Arast, Jahi *Monolith *Taromaiti x2 *Lich x2 *Shiva (Boss) *Cindy, Sandy, Mindy (Boss) *Anima (Boss) ;Heart of the Farplane *Adamantortoise *Great Malboro *Omega Weapon *Tindalos, Gug, Dark Elemental *Volcano x3 *Tindalos x2, Gug *Claret Dragon *Gug, Dark Elemental *Earth Worm *Azi Dahaka (Boss) *Vegnagun's Tail, Leg, Body, Head, Node, Bulwark, Redoubt (Boss) *Shuyin (Final Boss) Musical themes In Final Fantasy X, the theme "Wandering Flame" plays. In Final Fantasy X-2, "Farplane Abyss" plays. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Farplane FFX.png|Farplane (Normal) FFAB Farplane FFX Special.png|Farplane (Special) Gallery ;Screenshots Wakka Chappu Brotherhood.png|Wakka telling Chappu that he gave the Brotherhood to Tidus. Wakka meets chappu on the farplane.jpg|Lulu overhears Wakka talking to Chappu's spirit. Yunaparents.jpg|Yuna's parents in the Farplane. Jyscal escapes the farplane.jpg|Jyscal Guado trying to leave the Farplane. Lulu_Ginnem.png|Lulu paying a visit to Ginnem in the Farplane. Path to the Farplane.jpg|Road to the Farplane in ''Final Fantasy X-2. Path to the Farplane2.jpg|Road to the Farplane in Final Fantasy X-2. Farplane Glade.jpg|Farplane Glade in Final Fantasy X-2. Farplane1.jpg|Within the Farplane in Final Fantasy X-2. Farplane2.jpg|Within the Farplane in Final Fantasy X-2. Farplane music puzzle.jpg|Music puzzle in the Farplane. Farplane music puzzle2.jpg|Music puzzle in the Farplane. Farplane Force Field.jpg|Forcefield. Vegnagun at Farplane.jpg|Vegnagun in the Farplane. Vegnagun at Farplane2.jpg|Vegnagun in the Farplane. Vegnagun at Farplane3.jpg|Vegnagun in the Farplane. Vegnagun at Farplane4.jpg|Vegnagun in the Farplane. Sphere_Hunters_In_the_Farplane.jpg|YRP, the Leblanc Syndicate, Gippal, and Nooj face Vegnagun in the Farplane. YRP_vs_Vegnagun.jpg|YRP prepare to face Vegnagun in the Farplane. Yuna_and_Spirit_Tidus.jpg|Tidus's spirit leads Yuna out of the Farplane. YRP_and_Leblanc_in_the_Farplane.jpg|YRP find Leblanc in the Farplane Glen. ;Concept art Guadosalam 14.jpg|thumb|Farplane from Final Fantasy X. Guadosalam 15.jpg|Pathway to the Farplane for Final Fantasy X. Guadosalam 4.jpg|Gate to the Farplane for Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Farplane concept.jpg|Road to the Farplane for Final Fantasy X-2. FFX-2 Farplane.jpg|Farplane for Final Fantasy X-2. Origin The concept of the Farplane may draw inspiration from the Japanese mythology of , the Japanese word for the underworld in which horrible creatures guard the exits; according to Shinto mythology, this is where the dead go to dwell indefinitely. The realm of the dead seems to have geographical continuity with the world of the living and cannot be thought of as a paradise, nor can it appropriately be described as a hell; rather, all deceased carry on a shadowy existence in perpetuity regardless of their behavior in life. Trivia *In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, "To The Farplane" is Yuna's EX Burst in which she summons forth her aeons to damage her foe while she performs the sending, before posing while the opponent bursts into pyreflies. The player must time button presses correctly to make the aeons land hits. *As Kazushige Nojima mentioned in official Ultimania guide, Shinra's theory that they can harness the Farplane's energy is similar to the actions of Shinra Electric Power Company to siphon the Lifestream in Final Fantasy VII. *The closer one gets to Vegnagun, the Farplane takes on a less organic and more constructed appearance. de:Abyssum es:Etéreo Category:Locations in Final Fantasy X Category:Locations in Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Final dungeons